


Sea Shells

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: The Meg (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-The Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: A drabble set after the events of The Meg.Written for Challenge 4 (One if by Land, Two if by Sea) at lighthouse_the.





	Sea Shells

He'd been worried that she wouldn't want to go back into the water after what happened with the Meg. But Suyin surprised him once more with her enthusiasm.  
  
Meiying walked ahead of them on the long stretch of shore. Occasionally, she stopped and picked up sea shells.  
  
The soothing sound of the surf echoed in their hearts and Jonas and Suyin silently enjoyed the peaceful beach.  
  
Meiying walked back to them and showed them her collection of shells and asked about the marine creatures that used to live in them. Jonas and Suyin smiled and taught her what they knew.


End file.
